Dremora
by This is Storm
Summary: Song has always questioned her past. Always questioned where she was from. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father abandoned her mother before she was even born. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Grelod the Kind

**Full Summary**

Song has always questioned her past. Always questioned where she was from. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father abandoned her mother before she was even born. Now seventeen years old and her eighteenth birthday just out of reach, Song is being kicked out of the orphanage she has always called home and out into the world. With nowhere to turn and not a clue of her great destiny, what will Song become?

**Chapter 1: Grelod the Kind**

"Filth!" The old woman spat at the younger children of the orphanage. "Filthy, no good pigs. No one will ever want you! You will be stuck here until you reach the age of adulthood! Then you will be cast into the cold world." From where I was standing across the room - leaning against the wall - I could see the spit fly as she yelled.

"Those of you who fail to complete their duties." Grelod said, her voice getting eerily calm. "Will receive extra beatings." I cringed as she said that. I grew up in the orphanage, not knowing what had happened to my parents. Well, my father namely. My mother had stumbled upon the orphanage the night of my birth only to be denied needed help, passing away on the steps as Grelod watched coldly from a window. The old woman took me in and for years lied to me, saying my mother abandoned me because I was a whiny brat. I had only found out through stumbling upon Grelod's journal one night what the truth was. When the bitch caught me, she beat me until I blacked out due to the pain and then beat me again.

I woke up with two badly broken legs. If not for Constance Michel, I wouldn't even be able to walk. She brought in the best healer she could afford. Even now, I walked with a limp in my left leg. The healer concluded it was due of the way the bone had broken and the fact the bone didn't heal like it should have. Even now my leg ached as I walked. It ached even more when the weather was cold or rainy.

"And you." That shrill voice brought me from my thoughts. Grelod had finished speaking to the children and turned her attention to me. "And you. I'm watching you. I know you have been thieving from me. When I catch you, you will wish that you hadn't waken from your little punishment. You know what happens to pigs who go into my room."

I forced myself not to flinch. I couldn't let her walk over me. I had dealt with it for years. I just... I couldn't take it any more. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Oh wait. I forgot. You are dumb. I am missing my necklace and I know you took it."

"Prove it." I said through gritted teeth. "I haven't touched your greasy little things, you bitch. Honestly, I don't want to catch what crawled up your ass and died."

Grelod slapped me across the face. It burned where her hand made contact. To be an old wrinkled bag of bones, she could pack a punch. "You will not speak to me like that! I was nice enough to raise you when no one else wanted you!"

I clenched my fists but said nothing. I didn't dare say anything. I didn't want my other leg completely bent out of shape like my left one was.

"That's what I thought. Now get to work." I watched as she left.

I sighed once she had left, letting free the breath that I had been holding. If I knew I wouldn't be locked behind bars, I would had put a dagger in that woman's back long ago... if I had a dagger that is. Grelod didn't allow weapons. Or pointy things. Or anything fun at all really. I shook my head and grabbed a broom. Best do what she said instead of getting another beating. I winced at the slight pain that shot up my leg when I put pressure on it. I had grown quite accustom to the pain.

_One day, _I thought. _I hope that old hag gets what she has coming to her. _I got to sweeping the floor that always stayed dusty. I swear Grelod dumped buckets of dust everywhere as we slept at night. I wouldn't put it past her. Seemed like something she would do. Anything to make her children work even more. As if we didn't have enough to deal with being orphans and all.

"One day." I said to myself, sweeping the dirt up into a dustpan and taking it outside. I sneezed as some got trapped in my nostrils. "One day soon I will be free of this hellhole. But Grelod won't let me leave. Not until my eighteenth birthday. Gods, it couldn't come fast enough..."

"Hello Song." Greeted a priest from the Temple of Mara as they walked by. I nodded back to them but said nothing.

_~Later~_

I groaned awake, disturbed by the noises going on around me.

"He's gone." I recognized the voice to belong to Hroar - one of the orphan boys.

"He really did it. He really ran away."

I opened my eyes. The room was dimly lit. The light flickering from a nearby candle. Who ran away. I sat up in my bed which was much to short for me. "What's going on?"

"It's Aventus Aretino!" Hroar exclaimed. "He escaped!"

"_Shhh._" I said, jumping out of bed, clasping my hand over his mouth to muffle his excited voice. "Don't say it out loud." After looking around to make sure he hadn't waken that witch up, I brought my hand away and whispered. "Now, what happened?"

"It's Aventus." Hroar whispered back. "He waited until Grelod fell asleep and he escaped. He said he was going to find the Dark Brotherhood."

The skin on my face paled. "Oh gods no..."

"What is it Song?"

I got to my feet so fast I almost collapsed, pain jolting up through my leg. I gripped the wooden bed railing until I had regained my footing and most of the pain had subsided. "Don't you see what he has done? When Grelod finds him he's dead." I had been beaten to near death for just reading her journal. My stomach churned at the thought of what would happen to that poor boy.

"That's if she finds him." Hroar pointed out.

"Knowing Grelod..." I couldn't finish it. "I-I need fresh air..." I grabbed my tattered jacket, hugging it close to my body before limping to the door, making sure not to make any noise. I slowly opened it, careful not to let it creak. I slipped out into the night. The cool air brushed against the skin on my cheeks, sending an involuntary shiver through my body. I breathed in deeply, holding it in for a few moments before releasing it. I could see as a small white cloud appeared before my lips. I wished I could just run. Run far as I could away from the orphanage, but I wouldn't make it far. Not with my leg. I would collapse before I even got a chance. It was as though Grelod had a chain around my neck, choking me. Why did my mother have to die? Why did my father have to abandon her? I longed to know the feeling of love. I longed to _be _loved, but Grelod had smashed that little hope between her fingers.

Here at _her _orphanage, no one was allowed to leave. No one was allowed to be adopted. No one was allowed to be loved. And then she forced us to call her Grelod the Kind, as if she was some kind of saint. As if she had an ounce of care within her body. What had we done to deserve any of this? In a way I envied the Aretino boy. He had the courage to do what I could not.

I closed my eyes, stifling the tears that threatened to pour.

**And end of chapter one. Please point out if there is any typos. I am writing this thing on my phone. **

**Please review and no flames.**

**- Storm -**


	2. Chapter 2: The Healer

**FANBOY1D: thanks for the review. I will try to make make the chapters longer in the future. No promises. :D Don't wanna promise something and then accidentally break it. **

**Dovah5: thanks for the review and thanks for pointing out those typos. I went back and fixed them. **

**Without futher delay, here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Healer**

Five days had passed since the Aretino boy had disappeared. A dark cloud decended upon the orphanage. Grelod cracked do n on the remaining kids, threatening to chain us to the bed if we were even seen up after a certain hour. Why did she have to take it out on us? Aretino was the one who had run away. The rest of us stayed. To be honest, we feared leaving. Who knew what was out there. I always heard the Riften guards going on about war and dragons. Dragons which I always thought were only a legend. Creatures lost within time.

And the war going on. The Legion was always threatening to take over the city. Something about not being able to worship Talos and what not. The war was the reason so many kids were brought to the orphanage these days. The guards seemed to only want to talk about that. Well that and the Dragonborn... whoever that was. I had only ever heard mutterings of them.

"Hey Song?" I shook my head, losing my train of thought. I turned my head to see who was speaking. It was one of the other children. Runa Fair-Shield - a blonde haired female Nord.

"Yes?" I asked, opening up the front door to the orphanage and sweeping a pile of dirt out the door. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. It hurt more and more lately, getting worse with the more movement I made.

"Do... do you thing Aventus is okay?" She asked. Runa was close to the boy. The two acted like siblings.

I thought about being honest and saying that it was improbable that he was still alive but decided against it. She was only a child. While she deserved the truth, it wasn't advisable and would only harm her more. "I'm sure he is fine." I decided to say.

Runa nodded. "I hope so. He's been through so much with his mother passing away and then being sent here."

"I know what you mean..." I sighed, staring off into the city. Mercents were saling their various goods, people were shopping, the streets were filled with life. I closed my eyes. I longed to be out there among them, away from the hellhole of an orphanage. I longed so much to feel a mother's love. To grow up in a caring home without a worry or trouble. To live without constant pain in my leg. I longed to settle down in a house of my own. Maybe meet someone and settle down, have children of my own. I couldn't do that here. My eyes suddenly snapped open, the pain in my leg had gone from achy to searing. I clutched my hands into fists as my body trembled.

"Song, you okay?" Runa asked. I could hear concern in her voice.

"G-Go get Constance Michel..." I managed to get out, leaning against a wall. My vision was getting blurry. _W-What the hell is going on... _I couldn't think straight. I tried to breath in deeply but my chest tightened, making it hard. I felt icy cold, yet burning hot at the same time. I knew then that something was way wrong... worse than just my leg.

I slid to the floor, my back against the wall. Within moments, I blacked out.

...

There first thing I became aware of was the softness of a bed beneath me. Softer than any bed I had ever experienced at the orphanage. I forced my eyes open, blinking several times. My eyes burned as the light hit them. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot. I tried to sit up. That was a mistake. I bent over double, a wave of nausea hitting me. I let out a groan.

"I see you are awake." Said s soft voice. With great effort, I was able to sit up straight. That was when I saw him. An Imperial hick chocolate brown hair, leaf green eyes, wearing a dark red robe.

"You are the healer Constance Michel hired when my legs were broken... er, Markus was it?"

The man nodded. "You have a good memory." He lifted my arm and pressed his thumb against my wrist. "Good, good. Your pulse is fine."

"What happened? Where am I? Where is Constance Michel?" My head was swarming with questions.

"Easy there. Slow down." Markus gave a reassuring smile. He released my arm. "You have been through quite an ordeal. It seems you ingested some poison."

"P-Poison? How?" I was old enough to know _not _to swallow harmful things.

"I'm not sure. Could it have gotten into any food that you have eaten?" Markus questioned.

I shook my head. "Not unless someone intentially put it there."

"In that case, they will be charged with attempted murder." Markus said. He handed me a glass of water which I gracefully accepted.

"M-Murder?" I swallowed. I took a deep breath before sipping the water. "Why would someone so that? I haven't done anything to piss someone off... have I?"

"I'm sure you haven't. I will have the guards look into it." Markus promised.

"So... how long have I been out?"

"Five days." Markus took the now empty glass from me and handed me a plate of seared slaughterfish. "For the first two we thought we lost you. You went a real pale white and had a high fever. Luckily we were able to get the poison out."

I began to eat the seared slaughterfish. It tasted better than any food I had ever gotten at the orphanage. I savoured the taste as I chewed it. By the time I swallowed the last bite, my stomach felt better and I felt less light-headed. "When do I have to go back to the orphanage?" I dreaded the answer. I didn't want to go back.

"Well, I personally think it is a bad idea. I think the poisoning was an inside job." Markus told me. "But that is up to the guards to decide. Reguardless, I would like to keep you a few more days so you can regain your strength back."

I nodded and layed back in the bed.

"You should get some more rest. Sleep is the best way to get your strength back." Markus said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me, but it didn't. My head was swarming with so many thoughts. Who would attempt to murder me? And why? What had I done to them?

And Markus said it had been an inside job. Surely Grelod wasn't that cruel... or stupid. The dull pain in my leg told me otherwise. But to poison someone? Wouldn't that be a little too far for even her? And I knew Constance Michel couldn't be the copurt. That just wasn't her personality. She always cared for the children of the orphanage, not tried to kill him.

Soon, dispite my thoughts, I fell asleep. Only to be awakened later by a crash coming from somewhere in the building.

**Sorry it is a little short but I wanted to leave it off at somewhat of a cliffhanger. And I don't want to give too much away at once.**

**Who do you think poisoned Song?**

**Please review. No flames. Thank you for the support and stay tuned for more!**

**- Storm -**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**Hello, hello welcome to the next chapter of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 3: Alone**

I bolted up in my bed upon hearing the crash. My blanket bungled up in my lap. I kicked it off before stumbling to my feet, wincing slightly. I gritted and bore the pain, feeling weak. I was far from fully recovering from the poison.

I nearly called out "who's there." But bit my tongue and stopped myself. That was what not to do. If the place had been broken into, I would just be alerting the burglar that I was there and in my state I wouldn't be able to take him or her on. It would be like putting a giant, magical flashing arrow above my head. Instead, I crept toward the door, walking slowly and gently. It wouldn't be good to cause the floor to creak at that moment, regardless if it was Markus or not. If it was the healer, I would be rewarded with a lecture for being up when I needed my rest and I had my far share of lectures in my life.

Grelod was a lecture maniac. I remember once I left a speck of dust on a nightstand after cleaning it and she went ballistic. I mean there are clean freaks and then there is that old bitch. And she didn't even care about neatness. The whole purpose of it was to make us suffer even more.

But enough about Grelod. I shook my head. I needed to worry less about that old hag and more about the possible threat that was inside the building. I had made it to the door. It wasn't that far, but to me felt like it was. My leg was cramping... not just my leg, my whole body. It all cramped. Probably due to the effects of almost dying. I leaned against the wall next to the door, catching my breath before proceeding.

I clasped the cold metal door knob in my hand and slowly turned it until it wouldn't turn any further before carefully pulling it back, making sure to do it silently. I peered through the crack, looking into the other room. It looked empty, or at least empty from my eye view. Which was most of the area. It was fairly small. Looked like this room was clear. I slipped past the door. There was no sign of conflict here. Just an alchemy lab and a shelf piled with a ton of ingredients. Made sense considering he was a healer and all.

"Markus?" I whispered, though not loud enough of anyone to hear outside of this room.

The only response was silence. I grabbed a 2X2 wood board from the corner and used it to help me stand while I got a better look around. I I wanted to make sure I inspected every crevice of this room.

Besides the alchemy lab and shelf of ingredients, there was a table with some sort of eggs laying on it and a chair scooted underneath the table. I carefully made my way to the next door, using the board as support, though careful not to allow it to thump against the flooring.

I carefully opened it. The next room was a kitchen. Pheasants and gutted salmon hung from the ceiling. There was a long six chaired table in the middle of the room and an oven in the corner. A pale light was flickering from inside of the oven, indicating a fire. This room looked normal too. _This must actually be Markus' house. _I thought to myself. If it was a a hospital, it wouldn't have a kitchen such as this one.

_I better move on. _I thought.

When I reached the next room, my skin grew pale. There was a body laying in the center, a pool of dark crimson surrounding it. As I forced myself to move closer, I recognized it to be Markus. The healer's throat had been slit. The dagger that had done the dirty work was laying beside him.

"Who could have done this..." I whispered, looking around. No broken windows or a forced open door. None of the furniture looked out of place. I swallowed. What kind of sick bastard would slip into someone's house to murder them in cold blood.

My mind was fuzzy and my head wad pounded but I was able to utter a coherent thought:

_I better alert the guards. _

The door swung open to reveal three guards. Speak of the deadric lords. I got to my feet. "Gua..."

"By order of Skyrim." One of the guards - the only male - cut me off. His eyes went from Markus' limp body to me. "You have committed a crime against her and her people."

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, stunned. "I didn't..."

"We got word from a concerned citizen that they heard a scream from inside this house." The guard cut me off again. "We always knew you were a trouble maker."

"What. I didn't..." My heart pounded against my chest.

"Save it." The guard said coldly. "You are under arrest."

"What... no." My mind was spinning. I didn't know what to do. That was when instinct took over and I ran. Ran like I had never run before. It wad as though I could ignore all the pain my body was under. I ran out of that house and into the streets of Riften. I quickly pushed through the crowd with the newfound strength that I had found.

I ran to the only place the guards would never dare to.

_The Ratways._

I waited inside the wretched place until nightfall, not daring to venture too far into it. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to the orphanage. I was a wanted criminal. My stomach groaned, whimpering for food. And that strength I had found, that little bout of adrenaline rush, was gone. The pain had returned and I was exhausted, but feared to sleep.

I sat, curled up against the wall, rubbing my leg. Trying to give myself a massage. It helped a bit, but it still pained me. My eyes drooped but I shook my head, waking myself back up. I needed s good splash of cool water against my face, but I didn't dare to venture out of the Ratway.

I was truly alone now.

**End of chapter 3. Sorry if it is a bit slow and such. I have something special in store in for later chapters. Can anyone guess?**

**Please review and such.**

**- Storm - **


	4. Chapter 4: Thieves

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of this fanfic. I apologize ahead of time if I do make any sort of typo or hilariously misspell a word and do not realize that I did before posting this. **

**Also, to this people who have favourited and/or followed this fic, thank you for your support. Much **I **appreciated. **

**Starting this chapter it is going to start following the Thieves Guild questline a bit, but also is going to start leading up to some own special events that I have planned out. **

**Chapter 4: Thieves**

_Three days. Three days have passed. _I thought to myself. My throat felt scratchy. I had survived only on the dirty puddles of water that felt gritty against my tongue and bots of moss I had managed to chip off of the walls. My bones ached and I felt frozen to the bone. My skin felt hot to the touch, and my stomach was twisted into a knot of pain.

But I didn't dare venture deeper into the Ragged Flaggen. Growing up I had heard rumors of what,sort of people lived there. Murders and bandits who would rather slit your throat than to look at you, and the supposed Thieves Guild stalking the shadowy walls of the sewer. None of which I wanted to mess with. Luckily the guards feared entering this place. It was the only place I felt remotely safe at the moment.

I curled up against the wall, shivering. _Is this the end? _I wondered. If I stayed here, I would slowly die of starvation, thrist, disease or all three. If I turned in, I would likely be drug off to executed by the guards. If I ventured further in, I would be murdered by gods know what. I was screwed either way. Damned if I doc damned if I don't. I closed my eyes. I wished for death. I wished that this pain and misery.

My whole life all I had ever felt was pain and misery. From being raised by Grelod the Kind to being beaten to the point of near death, pain littered my life. What was love? What was family? What was a home? Questions I have never recieved answers to. Did anyone care if I died? Did anyone really care if I was never seen again?

Maybe if I was brought up differently. Maybe if my mother was still alive. What was she like? Would she have loved me? Why did my father abandon her? Did he even care? Was he even alive or was he dead too? If he was alive, surely he would have rescued from that damn orphanage.

"_Hey, what's that over there?"_

A voice - male - snapped me out of my thoughts. Footsteps. Someone was approaching. I tried to open my eyes but I no longer had the strength.

_"It's a girl."_ The same voice again.

_Is she dead?" _This time it was a different voice. One that belonged to a female.

I heard the scrapping of leather armor rubbing against each other as one of them bent down. _"She is still breathing." _Even though the person was right next to me, he sounded so far away.

_"Should we leave her?" _The female asked.

_"We just can't leave her to die." _I felt a shake, but didn't have the energy to respond. Not even enough to produce a single weak groan. _"We should bring her to Brynjolf."_

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

~_later~_

"Will she ever wake up?"

"Hopefully."

"Who is she?"

"Looks like that one..." my eyes snapped open. "Speak of the deadric lords she is awake."

"W-Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but my body fought against it.

"Easy there." Spoke the nearest man. A Nord with shoulder length brown hair and a bushy mustache. . "You look like you have been through a lot."

"Where am I?" I asked again. My voice was a little stronger this time.

"You are in the Cistern of the Ragged Flaggen. The heart of the Thieves Guild." The man said. He spoke soft... for a thief.

"Thieves Guild? If you really are, why did you save me?" I asked.

"We are thieves," this time the other man spoke. An imperial. He had sort of a chocolate colored hair. I recognized his voice. He was one of the ones who had found me. "Not the Dark Brotherhood. We do have hearts, you know."

"But... I've heard so many things about you..."

"Those things are just rumors. People talk and words spread."

"Who are you?" I tried to sit up again, only to fail. My limbs felt weak.

"Take it easy." The Nord said. "I am Brynjolf."

"And I am Rune," the imperial added. "Who are you?"

"S-Song..."

"The girl who murdered that healer?" Rune asked. "The guards have been looking all over..."

"I didn't kill him." I sighed. "I... just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Aren't we all." Brynjolf chuckled a bit. "Well, I have things to do. Rune, can you look after her?"

"Sure, I guess." The imperial shrugged. He watched as the Bord walked off before turning back to me. "Are you hungry."

I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if I should trust them or not. Surely they wouldn't hurt me. After all, they _had _saved my life. After a while I just nodded.

"I will be right back." Rune left. I laid there in the bed, unable to get up due to strength having bot come back to me. The imperial returned a few minutes later and helped me sit up, tucking the pillow behind me and handing me a plate of horker loaf. I gratefully accepted it. I savored the taste as I ate. The first real food I had in days. Too soon was the plate empty. My stomach felt better with something in it.

"Thanks." I said, managing a weak smile.

Rune took the plate and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "So, where did you come from."

I looked at him, shocked. I would have figured he would have known. "The orphanage."

"You are one of Grelod's... children, eh?" Rune paused briefly. "Must have been horrible. I've heard rumors of her ways."

I sighed. "It was..." I shuddered at the meer memory of all the years of pain and abuse

"Look. You are out now. While you were out cold, Brinjolf said that if you pulled though he would like for you to join the guild. We are in need of new members."

"J-Join? The Thieves Guild?"

**End of chapter. Please review and such.**

**- Storm -**


	5. Chapter 5: Okay, I'll Join

**Hello people who are still reading this (if there is any. I hope there is) and new readers of this fanfic (if any) this is chapter 5 of Dremora. I apologize if the chapters are short or slow. I have the basic idea I want for this fic down but I don't want it all revealed at once. If that makes sense. **

**Though I can tell you this: I am going to try to give Rune more of a personality than the game gives, and I am going to try to touch up on his past. Also, since wiki doesn't tell his age, I am gonna guesstimate that he is 23 - 25. Just rough guess. Just for future sake, let's say he is 23 years old.**

**And I apologize for any typos and such. I try to to catch them, but I don't catch them all. **

**TrueDovahNeverDies: thank you for the review and your continued support. It is much appreciated. **

**Chapter 5:**

Rune nodded. "Yes. You would have a place to sleep and.. er, hide from from the guards. I at least hope that is what you were doing down here. You looked in quite a situation."

I felt a warmth in my cheeks as I blushed, embarrassed. I always hated people seeing me in a weak state. Rune must have noticed my cheeks rosy tint, because he chuckled. 'Uh..." I I tried to push the embarrassment away. "Thanks for saving me there." I rubbed the back of my head. I was already feeling my strength returning. Food does wonders, though my mouth felt a little dry.

"No problem. We may thieve, but that doesn't mean we can let someone just suffer like you were doing." Rune said. "So, about why you found your way into the Ragged Flaggen." He leaned closer in his chair. I heard the wood creak ad he did. "Did you kill the healer." It was more demand than question.

I shook my head. What was it going to take to convince everyone that I didn't kill Markus. "No. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why were you there?"

I swallowed. "Because... someone tried to poison me." I saw the imperial's shocked look and added. "It happened when I was in the orphanage. I don't know who did it, exactly. Markus - the healer - was nursing me back to health when he was... uh, you know."

"Oh, uh... I am sorry to hear that." He quickly changed the subject. "So about that offer to join the Thieves Guild."

"I-I don't know..." I sighed. I had to admit, it did sound tempting. A roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, a hiding place away from the guards, food to eat and not to mention a way to make gold. But one thing held me back. _My leg. _

"I-I can't." I sighed. I wouldn't be much help with a lame leg. I wouldn't be much help to anyone with it. Once again, Grelod proved to ruin my chances of ever doing anything.

"Why is that?" Rune asked, getting up from his chair.

"My leg." I said in a small voice. "I have a lame leg."

"Well if that is all, there are ways around it." The imperial extended a hand out to me. I allowed him to take mine and help me out of the bed. I was still wearing the same clothes that I had when I left the healer's house. The same ones that Grelod had made us wear in the orphanage. The fabric was torn and tattered in places, peices hanging off.

I winced as I put weight onto my left leg, but I forced myself not to show the pain. I didn't want to seem weaker than I had already portrayed to him. "What do you mean by ways around it?"

"Physical therapy." Rune said. "Exercising it and making the leg stronger in order to be able to withstand the pain."

"I... never thought of that." Then again, I never could have done that in the orphanage. "But will it work? I've had this injury for years..."

"How did you get it?" Rune asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The... head mistress of the orphanage beat me." I breathed every word of the sentence. This was the first time I had ever told anyone outside of the orphanage. The guards wouldn't believe me. They would just dismiss it as me just trying to get attention.

"She... what?" Rune gasped. A look of shock flashed across his face. "And the guards didn't look into it?" Funny hearing a thief say that. They usually disposed guards. Then again, this was a different situation.

I shook my head. "They don't know. If they did they wouldn't look into it."

"Guards." Rune scoffed. "Am I right?"

I nodded silently. "So you can help with my leg?"

"Yes, I can." Rune smiled. "So does this mean you will join?"

"I will give it a try."

_~Later~_

I slipped out of my ratty clothes, tossing them aside. Rune had led me down to the lake at night and then gave me some privacy to wash off while he scouted the area to make sure there was no approach from guards. I cleaned up, allowing the cool water to flow through my hair, washing away all the leaves, clumps of mud, twigs and everything else that had found its way into it in the time I left the orphanage.

After cleaning up, I slipped on my new armor I recieved from one of the guild members before standing back up. The moonlight allowed a reflection of myself in the lake. Platinum blond hair, hazel eyes, thin body. The armor felt a little heavy, but I would grow into it. My leg ached a little, but not enough to where I couldn't ignore it. I decided to leave the hood that came with the armor off my head. No need to wear it right now.

I turned around and began searching for Rune. I didn't want to stay out too long. I found the imperial leaning against a tree. "You ready to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "That armor suits you."

We made our way back back to Honeyside. Rune had bought the house so that the guild could use it to slip in and out of the city. We made our way back to the coffin that served a a quick entry into the Ragged Flaggen.

**End of chapter 5. I couldn't think of a name for it so I will ask the readers to give suggestions. Please just review your suggestions. I would appreciate it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**- Storm -**


	6. Chapter 6: A Date? But We Just Met

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter in this fanfic. I am going to make this one and then the next one may take a while because I have something big in store. Hopefully I can get it put together soon. I just need to find a way to put it. I will give you a hint, it has to do with a MAJOR plot twist. **

**And I blame google if I didn't get the exercises right. Lol XD **

**And I apologize if I get parts of the quest wrong. It's been a while since I did it on Skyrim. **

**TrueDovahNeverDies: thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like it. **

**Chapter 6: A Date? But We Just Met **

I gritted my teeth as I stretched my left leg outward as far as it could go. Pain shot up it. I was lying flat on my back, I leg elevated. "It hurts." I gasped to Rune.

"It is going to." He spoke in a soft voice. "But the pain eventually begins to fade with time."

I nodded. I couldn't quite explain it, but I trusted him. Even though I had only just met him. I retracted my leg in against my body, bending my knee. This was the most time I've moved my leg at once since the incident.

We continued to do exercises for another hour before Rune told me that I could take a break. I got up, wincing in pain. The imperial helped me to a bed where I proceeded to sit down.

"Thanks." I muttered. I was out of breath though all I had done was do leg exercises.

Rune nodded and sat down beside me. "You hungry?" He asked. I just nodded in response. "Come on." He stood back up and extended a hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Bee and the Bard. I bet your your dying for some food that you don't have to eat in a sewer." He chuckled. "And plus, that argonian has some good special made drinks."

"But what about my bounty..."

Rune held up a bag of gold. "I know how to get a guard to forget all about the crime."

I blinked a couple times, shocked. This guy - who I had just met, mind you - was willing to _pay _so that I could be seen out in public. "Rune, you don't..." he shoved his finger against my lips to shush me.

"Don't argue, just come."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, allowing him to help me up. He let me lean against him as we limped toward the Thieves Guild secret entrance.

Rune climbed the ladder and turned to help me in case I fell. I managed to stumble up it, wincing with each step. Once I reached the top, the imperial pulled the chain and the coffin slid back, allowing us to exit. As soon as a guard caught sight of me, he came running. Rune stopped him and tossed the bag of gold, which the guard greedily took and left us alone.

I leaned closer to Rune and whispered. "Hooray for bad security."

Rune smirked. "Yeah. Easily persuadable. Just my liking."

I just shrugged. "Shall we go?" All I got was a simple nod from Rune as he took my hand. My cheeks felt heated as he did. What was with him and holding my hand anyway? Did he like me or something? I mean we had only just met. He _did _save my life down in the Ragged Flaggen. I shook my head. I was just overthinking things.

We made our way to the Bee and Bard. Immediately upon entry I heard one of those priests of Mara carrying on. 'Love this, love that. Love, love, love.' I just scoffed.

Rune must of heard me because I received a look from him, though he said nothing. He talked to the male argonian and got us a seat. It was off in the corner of the room. Rune pulled out a chair and allowed me to sit down before sitting opposite of me.

We were soon greeted again by the same argonian. "Hello," he said in a raspy voice. "I am Talen-Jei. May I interest you in one of my special drinks?"

I sad nothing not knowing what these 'special drinks' were. Luckily Rune took over. "The lady and I will both have a Cliff Racer each." The imperial looked at me. "What would you like to eat?"

"Horker stew." I replied, tracing circles on the table. I was hoping the argonian wouldn't recognize me. I breathed a sigh of relief as he just nodded, took Rune's order (Seared Slaughterfish) and left.

The priest continued his blabbering about love. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the deal?" Rune asked.

"I grew up in the orphanage." I said bitterly. "Grelod's idea of love is beating you senseless."

"You know love isn't always like that." Rune countered. "Hang on, I will be right back." He got up wand went over to the priest.

I facepalmed as he spoke to him. I shook my head. Now I had done it. He was probably going to drag the priest over. But instead he took something from the man and returned. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Rune told me.

I sighed and closed my eyes like he told me to. I felt him brush against my neck as he cleared my hair out of the way and then I felt something go around it. At the same time I felt something rest against my chest. What the hell I was doing? I heard him move away.

"Okay now open your eyes."

I did and looked down at my chest to see some sort of amulet. "What is this?" I asked.

"The Amulet of Mara." He grinned. "And it looks beautiful on you."

I blushed at that comment which only made Rune grin even more. I shot him a playful glance. After all, what was the harm?

"That's more like it." The imperial chuckled. I gave his arm a playful punch. He rubbed it and pretended to look hurt.

"You to look adorable." I blushed. The argonian had returned with our food and drinks. "How long have you been together?"

"Uh..." My cheeks darkened even more. "We aren't."

"You would have fooled me." Talen-Jei winked and left.

Rune and I ate in silence. The imperial stared at me with a sort of glaze in his eyes the entire time.

Rune helped me out of the seat. "Well that was a fun date."

"Date?" I grinned. "But we have only just met."

Rune grinned back and pulled me in for a kiss.

**Sorry the relationship is rushed but hey, that's how it goes in Skyrim. Literally. Lol. In one of my playthroughs my character beat up another and then he proposed marriage to her. Lol.**

**Please review. **

**- Storm -**


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

**Hello. Sorry it has been so long. I haven't forgot about you, I promise! I just needed to plan this out and also I was trying to work on my novel that I have been trying to finish the rough draft for.**

**This chapter has the Loud and Clear mission in it as well as the start of a plot twist which I hope you don't hate me for. **

**Forgive me if what they say is wrong. I haven't done the Loud and Clear mission in forever. Last time I did it was about a month or two ago. I've beat the whole Thieves Guild Quest Line before. I had all of those quests beat at one time before my save was accidentally deleted off my Xbox.**

**Also, I am thinking of doing a fanfic on Mercer Frey (one of my favorite antagonists). Thoughts on that?**

**TrueDovahNeverDies: haha! Yeah. Skyrim does take romance fast. XD**

**Chapter 7: First Mission **

I followed Brynjolf, wondering what the Nord needed me for. He didn't sound too happy by the tone of his voice. My heart skipped a beat. I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset the guild. Brynjolf stopped in front of Mercer Frey. The Breton turned to look at me with unnerving eyes. I thought that I saw a shimmer of hatred in them.

"Good you brought her." Mercer's voice came in a sneer. What had I done to deserve this sort of response in the Guild Master? Panic rose in my stomach. I wanted Rune by my side, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Probably out on some task. I was here to face this alone.

"Relax lass," I heard Brynjolf say. He must have seen my body to tense up.

"Yes," Mercer said. There was no mistaking the distaste for me in his voice. "It seems I have a task for you."

I breathed a silent sigh if relief. "What is it?"

"Well, lass, it seems we need to teach the Goldenglow Estate a lesson." Brynjolf said.

"How would I do that?" I didn't bother ask why.

"Burn three of their honey hives and then steal everything from their safe," the Nord said. "But no more than three honey hives."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Check with Vex," Brynolf said. "She may know something useful."

I nodded again and turned around to head to the Ragged Flaggen. That was where Vex usually stayed.

"Don't fail." I heard Mercer sneer from behind me.

I found Vex easily. The Imperial woman was sitting at the usual table.

"Brynolf said you may be able to help me with the Goldenglow Estate." I said as I approached.

"Yes. There is a secret entrance from the sewer. Go in there and less of a chance of chance of getting seen." Vex responded. I nodded. "Here, take these." She handed me five lockpicks. "Don't expect anymore handouts."

I muttered thanks to her. I got my iron sword, hunting bow and arrows from the chest I had received from the guild and exited the Thieves Guild through the secret entrance, making sure it sealed off before before going any further.

"Now... where is the Goldenglow Estate?" I muttered to myself, pulling the map Rune had gave me out of my pocket and uncrumpling it. I did my best to smooth out the creases.

_Okay, I am here. _I placed my finger on the marker for Riften. _And Goldenglow Estate is here. _I moved my finger along the map until I found it.

"Not to far from here." I said out loud to no one in particular. I received a strange look from someone passing by. I shook my head to Honeyside. I figured it would be easier going through there than to go past the guards who constantly said "wait I know you." When they saw me. It was getting utterly annoying.

I entered Honeyside and sighed. It looked like Rune hadn't been here. I was beginning to wonder where he went. _If he was out on a job, he would have told me. Right? _Unless... the guards caught him. My stomach tightened with worry. I forced myself to push the thought out of my mind. No need to worry myself. He was okay. He had to be okay.

I went out the back of Honeyside, stepping onto the dock. It was early morning and not many people were out. Maybe a few fishermen on the other side of docks. I stepped into someone's boat - I didn't care who's - and grabbed a paddle, beginning to paddle out across the lake toward where Goldenglow Estate was.

I stopped the boat on the bank leading up to the manor and began to sneak around the large boulders, using the stone structures as cover. I could see mercenaries around where the bee hives were.

_Now, _I thought to myself. _How in the world do I get past all of those brutes and burn the hives. _I sat crouched and hidden from their eye while I pondered a plan. I pulled my hunting bow off my back, notched an arrow and shot if off away from the hives. Just as I thought the mercenaries followed it. I continued, leading them further and further away before making a run for the hives. I lit a torch by rubbing two dry pieces of wood together and ignited three of the hives before sneaking off to the sewer entrance.

I followed it until I was able to get into the celler. I slit the throats of the mercenaries down there by sneaking up behind them and found the safe. I didn't bother hunting the house for a damn key. I decided just to pick it. Though, after breaking four lock picks it didn't seem like such a good idea. Luckily on the fifth one the safe unlocked. I took everything that was in it and left through the sewer heading back to the boat.

As I approached the water, I felt woozy. I fell to my knees and a man in a hooded red robe stepped into my vision. "Well, well. We have Finally found you. The Master has been trying ti get ahold of you for s long time."

Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnd cliffhanger. Sorry. Short chapter but I've been busy lately. I apologize. Please review!**

**- Storm -**


	8. Chapter 8: Mythic Dawn

**I am beginning to wonder if I should continue this or not. I have it all thought out. It is just the reviews. Or should I saw lack of reviews :(. This chapter will will be short. I am just trying to see if this is getting any views and if I should continue. **

**So this chapter is where the real adventure of this fanfic begins. Kudos if you played Oblivion and understand who these people will be who have captured captured Song. **

**Chapter 8: Mythic Dawn**

The first thing I became aware of was the tight silver cuffs binding my hands together. A groan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes and looked around. _Where am I? _I thought to myself, surveying my surroundings. _What happened?_ I was in a dark room. The only light was from a single beam stretching in from a window high up on the wall. I shifted, the chain cuffs rubbing against my flesh. I could imagine my skin becoming raw. I winced. My binds were a little too tight.

"Well, well." Said a voice. "I see you are finally awake.

A flood of thoughts came back to me. I was on my first mission for the Thieves Guild. I was just leaving the Goldenglow Estate when I blacked out. Right before I had blacked out there was a man. What was it he said? My head was pounding. It hurt to think at the moment.

"W-Who are you?" I stampered. "What do you want with me?"

The man cast a magelight spell. As a spherical blue orb formed, I saw the man's face. He was middle aged with graying brown hair. His eyes glowed with a red tint. He was wearing a crimson colored robe, just like the one of the man who had captured me. He had black gloves and black boots as well as s black belt going around his waist.

"My dear, don't look so frightened." The mysterious man smirked. "I am a member of the Mythic Dawn."

_Mythic Dawn! _"But you disbanded..." I had heard stories of the Mythic Dawn when I was in the orphanage and of their crooked ways.

"We went into hiding." The man came closer. "Waiting for the right time to strike again."

"What do you want with me?" I asked, confused. Surely I was nothing to them. Fear swelled in my stomach. Maybe they were going to use me as s sacrifice.

**As I said it would be a very short chapter. :( **


End file.
